choi_family_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
So You Want to be a Choi...
Or a Lestrange, or a Kim, or a Dragomir, or a Malfoy, or a Daito, what have you. First of all, hello and Welcome to Choi Family RP! The Choi Family RP is an open, active, supernatural RP that has been running strong for 10 years. We're looking for open minded, non-judgmental, flexible, and willing participants to join our ranks! Please read on for more information. About the Directory It was a cold, rainy night on October 13th, 2005, when our Admin sat down with a brilliant idea in her head; I'll create the biggest, coolest, most awesome directory known to roleplayers! Well, okay, that's not what happened, but it's not too far off. It was in October 2005 that our main Admin picked up one of her very first muses, Electra Lestrange-Rosier. Electra was the daughter of the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, and her husband Rodolphus, and had her eyes set on no one and nothing in particular. She was very fond of her family, and a very bright witch. Although she was sorted Slytherin, she was about the most kind-hearted student Hogwarts had ever seen. Quickly, our Admin expanded Electra's family. Before she knew it, she had a directory of her own, but what to do with it, she had no idea. I'll sum up the rest of our story quickly by saying that it took but 10 years for our Admin's directory to grow to the over 500 characters we have today. Our Theme The best part of all of this is that we follow so many themes, it's nearly impossible to go wrong when trying to follow our directory-wide theme! While we revolve around many different timelines, genres, and series, there is one thing in common: WE'RE A FAMILY! It's in our name, right? Alas, while of course not everyone likes every member of their family, we're a very close-knit directory in that aspect. The genres we do recognize as a directory are as follows: * Harry Potter * KPop * True Blood * Lord of the Rings * Greek Mythology * Roman Mythology * Celtic Folklore * sci-fi * mystery But of course, more are always welcome! About the Admin and Moderators Choi Family RP and all of it's alternative names have one thing in common; its Moderators! All five Moderators preside over every aspect of the directory, albeit with a very laissez-faire approach to things most directory Admins would be all over. Here at Choi Family RP, we prefer to keep up to date on the latest happenings, without getting involved out of character. We like to let things run their course and see where they take us. To Contact our Moderators: Title - OOC Name - Main Muse - AIM Screenname Admin - Maddie - Choi Ren - minhyunstretto IC/OOC Relations Moderator - Gina - Jay Park - 1andonlyvip@gmail.com Recruitment Moderator - Eva - Jason Fu - ema5181@psu.edu Family Relations Moderator - Jenna - Damien Wu - lightinthedarxness Public Affairs Moderator - Melissa - Cierra Kim - satikoonosaki@gmail.com